Substituted 1,4-diamino-2-butene compounds are known in the art where the substitution on the N-atoms is alkyl or benzyl, but their use as stabilizers is not disclosed or suggested.
When such substitution is aryl, British Patent No. 1,438,482 generally describes N,N,N',N'-tetraaryl-2-butene-1,4-diamine as stabilizers for lubricant compositions, but does not specifically disclose such compounds. British 1,438,482 does not suggest that such aryl substituted compounds can provide effective antioxidant protection to synthetic polymers.
The compounds of this invention and their use as stabilizers for organic materials subject to degradation by oxygen, heat or light are not disclosed or suggested in the prior art.